Might Just Do Something Crazy
by Mac-alicious
Summary: You can't say that to me if you don't really mean it. I might just do something crazy. Like what? Like believe it. CB


**A/N:** What's this? Two GG oneshots in one night? Well, since the site was giving me problems all day long…I had some time on my hands. This kind of fell onto the paper while I was trying to get A Long Time To Be Wrong to post. I don't know what I think of it. But hey, it's here. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG.

**Might Just Do Something Crazy**

Blair strolled down the hall of the Palace Hotel, as she had been seen doing many times in recent days. After the very public deterioration of her relationship with Nate, it was widely known that she had turned to the notorious Chuck Bass to soothe her mangled heart. Blair settled into her relationship with Chuck faster than Gossip Girl could say "rebound." Yet it wasn't hard to see that Chuck was a changed man and Blair was herself than she had ever been before—and that was because of each other. No one was brave enough to disrupt that kind of happiness.

When Blair arrived at Chuck's door, she knocked lightly. After only a second of waiting it flew open and she was dragged inside. Blair would never get tired of the desperate way Chuck longed for her. She couldn't blame him for his impatience, she couldn't seem to get enough of him either. She heard the door slam shut behind her and they stumble into the room. Blair let out a delicate giggle as Chuck's hands wandered, tracing patterns on the bare skin of her stomach—revealed as her shirt slightly rides up in their haste.

"Hey." Blair murmured, between kisses. "You're in a good mood today."

"Well, I knew you were coming," Chuck responded, "and you always put me in a good mood."

Blair smiled against his lips, "It fascinates me how you can say wonderfully persuasive things, and have them be complete drivel."

"Less talking," Chuck muttered and Blair hummed under his touch.

"You don't know me well enough if you can even ask that of me." Blair whispered, her arms tightening around Chuck's neck.

"Oh God Blair, what you make me feel…" Chuck breathed huskily against her lips. "I love you."

Blair's eyes flew open instantly, and she pulled away from Chuck abruptly, "Don't say that!"

"Don't say what?"

"That you…you…I've been tortured by those three little words before. You can't say that to me if you don't really mean it. I might just do something crazy."

"Like what?"

"Like believe it!" Blair exclaimed.

"Blair."

"No, Chuck. I believed it when Nate said it to me and you saw how that turned out. We fell apart and it broke my heart." Blair responded.

"Blair."

"We have a pretty good thing going on here, and I don't want you to ruin it with lies and deception." Blair continued as if Chuck hadn't spoken. "I understand that you're probably just saying what you think I want to hear, and that's sweet by the way, but what I really want is for you to mean what you say—"

"Blair!" Chuck burst out, cutting her off. He sighed and broke a small smile. "I mean it."

"You do?" Blair whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"Yes." Chuck answered, then chuckled, lightening the mood. "You sure can talk a lot when you set your mind to it. You're not that soft spoken girl obscured by Serena van der Woodsen's shadow, that you were when we first got into high school."

"That's not going to work." Blair shook her head. "You can't say _that_ and then change the subject."

"Sure I can." Chuck smirked, then in a lower tone, "Watch me."

"Chuck!"

"Now you get whatever you want, when you want it; a feisty little kitten." Chuck stepped closer to her, closing the distance she had put between them. He leaned in to place a butterfly-light kiss to the spot behind her ear that made her purr—her eyes fluttered shut despite herself and her hands clutched at his shoulders. "_My_ feisty little kitten."

As Chuck's lips began to roam along her jaw line and neck, Blair struggled to compose herself. When his lips brushed momentarily against hers, teasingly, she forced herself not to melt into him. She gently pushed him away and took a cautionary step backwards.

"No, this is too important to ignore. And you know that, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to distract me." Blair replied. Her tone turned serious, "Those are heavy words, Chuck."

"_'My feisty little kitten'_?" Chuck hooked an eyebrow, never letting that delicious smirk leave his lips.

"Chuck be serious." Blair said firmly. "After what you just told me, you can give me a minute of seriousness."

Chuck sighed, "I don't do this mushy, sentimental stuff. I am not and never will be like Nathaniel."

"Thank God for that." Blair muttered, "Please Chuck, this is really complicated—all strings and tangles."

"No Blair, it's actually quite simple." Chuck responded. "It's how I feel. And you've said since the beginning of this, you want me to be honest."

"How do you do that?" Blair asked, "Make everything so very simple when it seemed so overwhelming."

"It's a talent." Chuck laughed lightly, "I like things _easy_."

Blair's lips quirked at the double meaning, "Same old Chuck Bass." Her tone was affectionate and she tilted her head to the side as a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe a little different."

When Chuck approached her he looked somewhat anxious. He stood in front of her and brought his hands up to her face. One hand stroked her cheek, the other tangled in her hair. She could feel the way they shook slightly with nerves. She remained quiet—partially in surprise at the way he was behaving and partially because it seemed as if what he had to say next was hard for him.

"Blair, uh, I…" Chuck began, his voice low. He cleared his throat and began again, more clearly. "Blair, I told you how I feel, do you think that maybe you could, tell me how you feel?"

"Chuck, I…"

"You don't have to say it back, I just want an idea of what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Blair breathed in deeply, "What I feel for you is intense and mind boggling and passionate and wonderful. You make me feel alive and free, like I could fly!" Blair paused, "I love you too."

Chuck smiled and Blair laughed out loud, "Who would have thought. If someone had told me that I would end up here, I would have laughed in their face. But still, it feels so right and I'm happy. Do you know how long it's been since I was happy?"

"Blair, seriously." Chuck interrupted her rambling, "If you don't stop talking, I might just do something crazy."

"Like what?" Blair raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Like shut you up in the most pleasurable way possible."

Like that, Chuck pulled Blair flush against him. His lips played against hers causing all thoughts to temporarily vacate her mind as her world shrunk down to just her and him. Crazy or not, she felt as if this was exactly where she was supposed to be—in his arms, perfectly in love.


End file.
